charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Manatelia
is a Main Protagonist of the Fan Fiction Novel ''' . What is Blood Revengers? Fan Fiction Novel where you can enjoy a story depicting Revenge to Monster in the World like Mary Skelter Series. As a Different Point ... *Basic Protagonist is Female *The overall Story is Revenge Drama, not Escape Drama *Etc Profile *Age: 18 *Gender: Female *Race: Blood Human *Family: Father, Mother, Younger Sister About Originally Girls living on Planet Bloodness' s Down Town, but they are going to Lost Parents and Younger Sister with Destros Raid. After that, for Revenge to Destros, Enlistment to Army called Nebulous. For Silent and gentle Personality, Number of Customers is Less. There is also one aspect of my younger sister's thought. Weapon treats in Both Hands Great Sword Blood Caliber. Appearance Manatelia looks refined with Short, straight, Purple hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her slanted eyes are Brown. Her Nebulous outfit consists of a black red-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few red tassels strewn across. She has a Nebulous Red armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short brown-trimmed black skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by white tights underneath. Story In the year 40XX AD. Planet Bloodness. There was a presence called Blood Human in the Planet. Many Blood Humans lived in Peaceful, suddenly Confusion by the attack of Destros, the World Confused. Girl Manatelia, one of Blood Human, is hit by Destros, suddenly a Great Sword called Blood Caliber is fought against Destros, but Parents and Younger Sister are killed by Destros during that. Madness of Sadness and Anger, Myself becomes Blood Skelter, fighting Destros. I live in Sadness who lost Parents and Younger Sister, but I am invited by Captain of Nebulous and do Determination to Enlistment to Nebulous to make Destros Eradication. Blood Human Ecology is almost the same as Human's, but Race has powerful power even in early childhood. Since Birth, since Nomal Human has a lot of Vitality which I have never had, I do not take Seriously or Dead because I can do light Injury even if it is Falling from High Place. When you get into the blood of Destros, it will be Elevated and it will lead to Massacre Mode, but if you look at the Scene where an important person is Dead or attacked by Destros, it will be a Runaway State Blood Skelter. In this way you can not return to the original unless Cleansing Target Destros. Destros Variant's Monster vandalizing Planet Bloodness. Blood Human is an Enemy to Fight. Nebulous Resistance Organization of Blood Human with Subjugation Corps and Investigation Corps Formed by Self-Defense Force or Volunteer as Predecessor. Bloodness's Ecology is The Study, Destros's Extermination is Primary Purpose, Triple Blood Human's release, etc. are also tried. Trivia *Mary Skelter: Ninghtmares Style Original Character *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Ikaruga from Senran Kagura has similar clothing and Rom from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 has similar Hair Style and Alice from Mary Skelter: Ninghtmares has similar Great Sword. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Caution! Manatelia is Original Character Birth with a Concept that a Girl wants Revenge to Parents murdered by Monster and Revenge to avenge the Younger Sister's Enemy. Initial Design First Design Manatelia_Full_Body.png Manatelia_Haif_Body_Color_Version.png Material Reference Outfits Hibari_Ikaruga_Outfit_Black_Version_for_Senran_Kagura_2.jpg Reference Hair Style Rom_Concept_Art_for_Hyperdimension_Neptunia_mk2.png Reference Weapon Blood Caliber Alice_for_Mary_Skelter_Figure.jpg Reference Form Blood Skelter Mode Alice_for_Mary_Skelter_Blood_Skelter_Form.png Reference Hair Color Chibi_Vampire_Karin_Profile.png Videos Reference Worlds Divine Prison Tower Mary Skelter - Story Trailer (PSVita) Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 1 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 2 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 3 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 4 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 5 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 6 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 7 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 8 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 9 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 10 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 11 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 12 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 13 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 14 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 15 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 16 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 17 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 18 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 19 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 20 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 21 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 22 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 23 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 24 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 25 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 26 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 27 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 28 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 29 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 30 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 31 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 32 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 33 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 34 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 35 Mary Skelter Nightmares Playthrough 36 Links *Reference Massacre Mode *Blood Caliber Mode *Reference Personality *Reference Blood Human *Reference Planet Bloodness Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters